


Eagle-Eyes

by MischievousMeh



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, past Altair/Maria, the rafiq of damascus' name actually becomes rafiq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMeh/pseuds/MischievousMeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU; After a divorce, Altair begins working at an amusement park, suckering kids out of their money while they try to win a rigged game. But one day, a very peculiar man wins.</p><p>(( Old fic. Sorry it's so terrible. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eagle-Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact; This is actually based off a trip I took with my friend to an amusement park. God damn, did I want that fox plushie.

Altair shuffled behind the booth. Another kid trying to win a stuffed fox. He huffed, trying not to laugh. The games at this park were so rigged to fail, it was kind of sad to watch them try. To be honest, he hated the place. But when his wife divorced him a couple of years back, he had to find somewhere to work that wasn't filled with his wife's "spies." And naturally, he ended up working in an amusement park. _Perfect._ He had to admit, he missed his children. But Maria was very clear about the terms of their divorce. _"You're dangerous, Altair. We either work things out, or you leave." She had said._

  
    Well, the rest was obvious. But Altair still felt it was unfair. After all, he wasn't that dangerous. Sure, maybe he'd tackled a man he felt was threatening once. Sure, maybe he had some bad drinking habits. But that didn't mean he didn't love his children. His eyes flickered over to the kid, the fake machine gun now out of "bullets." The disappointment on the kid's face made his stomach drop. He hated working here. It reminded him of how his children looked when they learned he was leaving. "Sorry. Maybe you'll do better some other time." He said, trying to cheer the kid up. The boy shook his head, running off after his friend nudged him with his elbow.

  
    Altair sighed. He crushed another kid's dreams over a stuffed fox and rigged game. But when another boy ran up to the booth, he gained a genuine surprise. "Daddy, daddy!" The boy called. An older man, hair as black as the feathers of a crow, approached. A slight stubble rested on his chin. His eyes had dark circles underneath them, clearly a sign of lack of sleep. Altair's interests weren't exactly perked. He's seen people like this all the time. But then he noticed the man only had one arm. "Yes, Tazim?" He asked. Altair, who was leaning on the counter, was now standing up. He inwardly hissed at how terrible the mandatory uniforms were. "I want that one!" Tazim pointed to a bright orange fox hanging up. The very same fox that everyone has tried all day to win. He inwardly groaned, wanting nothing more than to leave. "Let's see if I can win it for you, then." The man smiled down at his son.

  
    Altair nodded, almost breaking a sweat as he "reloaded" the machine gun. He felt the man's eyes on him, and for some reason, felt nervous. "Here." He offered the gun over to the black-haired man, who nodded back at him. To be honest, he was completely unsure of how he would win that fox with one arm. But the man hoisted the gun onto his shoulder, and his fingers quickly found the trigger. With one of his eyes closed, he took his aim. And the first shot was directly in the center of the red star on the target. Altair's eyes widened. _This guy is good._ Within a minute or so, the red had vanished, and the "bullets" were gone. "Nice aim." He commented. "You want this one, right?" He asked Tazim, pointing to the orange fox. The young boy nodded vigorously. Altair retrieved it, removing it from its place on the wall.

  
    He handed the plushie to the man with the amazing aim. The man didn't know he was inwardly screaming as Altair feared he did, but smiled at him. "Thank you." He grinned. "Have a nice day!" Altair chimed as they walked away. "You, too." The man replied. He faintly heard Tazim thanking his father as he hugged the fox plushie. He stood there, faintly in shock. In all his time of working here, never has anyone won the Machine Gun game. But this one-armed man just did. He slowly reached into his pocket, his fingers grasping his cellphone. Altair quickly dialed a few numbers, and a familiar voice on the other end arrived through the speaker. "Hello?" Rafiq asked, his voice like a stone through the speakers. "R - Rafiq!" Altair blurted out. "It happened!"

  
    "What happened? I do not appreciate you speaking in riddles, Altair." The older man grumbled from over the phone. "Someone won a fox plushie!" He was almost giggling in some sort of mix of fear and excitement. "What? Impossible!" Rafiq barked. "No, no, it happened, really! I didn't catch this guy's name, but he has one arm." Altair was smiling, not noticing a pair of eyes watching him from the distance. "Incredible! What is his secret?" Even Rafiq was excited at this point. "As far as I can see, there is no secret. He's just that talented."

  
    After the call with Rafiq ended, Altair found that Eagle Vision ( his nickname for the one armed man ) had been watching from a distance, a smirk on his face. He only made this realization when Eagle Vision came over, laughing. "I'm that good, am I?" He asked. The unexpected voice paired with the fact that he had heard Altair's conversation made him twitch uncomfortably along with the other man's laughing. "Y - Yeah. Sorry about that. I've worked here for five years, and no one has won any of these foxes yet other than you. A few of my coworkers had placed bets on whether anyone would win or not." Altair replied, hoping the light blush of embarrassment didn't show under the shade of the booth.

  
    "Ah, but it was only for my son, Tazim." Eagle Vision replied. "I don't see him often, as my wife and I were divorced around two years back. So I feel like I owe him at least a fox toy." His eyes glistened with some sort of pride for his son. "I can relate. I mean, if my ex-wife would let me see my sons, I would want to get them something." Altair nodded in understanding. "Do pardon me for my terrible manners. I'm Malik. Malik Al-Sayf." Eagle Vision - _his name is Malik_ \- grinned, offering his hand to Altair. "It's fine. Altair I'bn L'ahad." The other man blinked, a bit surprised at the name. Altair grinned sheepishly, bringing a hand to the back of his head. "Yeah, a bit hard to pronounce."

  
    "So, you're divorced as well?" Malik asked. He and Altair were sitting in a shady area near one of the rides. Benches were conveniently placed, as this was the designated smoking area. Malik shoved his hand into his pocket, fetching a cigarette. He placed it between his teeth, digging through his pocket again for his lighter. "Yeah. Around five years, now." Altair answered, watching Tazim ride the Merry-Go-Round in the distance. Turning back to Malik, he watched him puff out a grey ring of smoke. "It's been around two years for me."

  
    "At least you've had luck in getting another girl." Malik muttered. "Ah, actually, you're a bit wrong there. Still single. Dated once or twice, but they dumped me." Altair sighed. The other man blinked a few times, seemingly confused. _What?_ "That's a bit of a surprise. With someone of your looks, I figure women would be all over you." Malik countered his mental question. Altair blushed slightly, shaking his head. "That almost sounds like a compliment."

  
    "How do you know it isn't?" Altair's eyes widened as he looked over to the grinning man. "... You're single, right?" He asked, after a long pause of staring at Malik. Shock flooded his face, his eyes widening and a deep blush feeling his cheeks. And then he gave him a sincere smile. "You're interested?"

  
    "And what if I am?" Altair asked, moving closer to the other man. "Then I'd say yes."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! O v O
> 
> EDIT; Wow, thanks for all the kudos! To be honest, I didn't think that many people would like it. ; o ;


End file.
